Lee Sin & Shen
by LeeSinRP
Summary: This story was requested by a few of my followers at /LeeSinRP and I thought why not. So, here you are. NSFW 18


**Here be the lesbian fanfiction that was promised to the followers of LeeSinRP.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. This tale contains nudity, and sex. Reader's discretion is advised.**

She approached the Kinkou Monastery, with her thoughts wandering about. She knew Shen would be inside, and /she/ would definetly be surprised to see that Lee Sin's gender had changed as well. She walked up the stairs slowly, preparing herself for what she was about to do. She still wasn't comfortable with the title "she" or "her", so her thoughts made her feel uneasy.

She began to tap on the Kinkou Monastery's large metal doors, and immediately heard the echoing from hollowness of the building.

"Maybe /she/ isn't here," Lee Sin said to herself quietly.

Right as the last word slipped out of her mouth, the doors slowly began to open. She sensed a large shadow appeared from the darkness that was the Kinkou Monastery.

It was Shen.

Even as a female, Shen still had the body of a lumberjack. Her muscles beamed from the tight clothes that she wore, almost as if the suit was going to burst. One trickle of sweat began to form at the top of Lee Sin's forehead, and she quickly wiped it aside, still feeling odd about what the solution to her problem was.

"Lee Sin," Shen said in a steady pace, but with a higher pitch then normal, due to the genderbend. "I see you've been cursed as well, my friend."

"Indeed I have," Lee Sin replied. "I know not of how it happened, but I feel as you do, frustrated."

Shen studied Lee Sin's new look, admiring her new large breasts. She looked down at her own, and back to Lee's. "Yours are much larger then mine, that's no fair." Shen said with a slight chuckle.

Lee Sin's expression did not change. A dark, null look on her face, as if she had just lost her hearing as well.

"What brings you to our monastery, monk? Have you possibly found a solution to these... incidents?"

"I consulted Reginald Ashram, leader of the Shojin Monastery, for he has been studying dark magicks for a long while now. Ever since I entered the League, he's given off an... upset feeling. As if he was only studying dark magicks to join the League himself."

"Why did you assume he would have the answer you searched for?" Shen asked.

"When I was just training to become a summoner, a young monk at the time, he always had the answers. It never left my mind that he was an important figure to me. He seems to know the solution to all of my problems," Lee Sin replied.

"To me, on the other hand, he is a fool. I know those words might hurt, but his actions spoke louder then his words. He said all these good things, but when it came to it, he never lift a finger." Shen said hastily.

"Opinions differ, situations stay." Lee Sin said with a peaceful tone.

"I admire your knowledge, Lee Sin, for you have balanced your mind, which is what I seek for in all."

"Thank you," Lee Sin replied. "Shall we enter the monastery now, to speak in private?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Shen then opened the door fully, gesturing Lee Sin to enter. The monastery was dark, just as Shen liked it. Shen lit a candle, and led Lee Sin to a low table in the back of the main room, and sat on the floor, placing the candle on the small table.

"Shall we talk like usual, or just cut to the chase here?" Shen asked firmly.

"I'm tired of being a female," Lee Sin says as she begins to juggle her breasts with her palms. "This sacks of fat have caught me off balance and slowed me down. It would not have taken me nearly as long to get here as it did if it weren't for these dreaded breasts."

"Ah, so right to the chase, I guess." Shen chuckled.

"The solution to our problems is not a nice one, but I'm going to have to tell it to you either way. Would you like it the sugercoated-figure-it-out-yourself way or the brutally honest way?" Lee Sin asked with a slow paced tone.

"Hmph... Just give it to me straight." Shen replied.

"In order to reverse the curse, there must be sexual interraction between two of those whom are cursed."

Shen sat in silence. Her mind was processing what Lee Sin just said. She was staring at Lee Sin's breasts at the same time, thoroughly enjoying the idea of caressing them.

Shen replies firmly, "If I must." But she knows she really wants to. She had the thought of taking advantage of the genderbend for some time, anyways.

"Well, erm, where do we go from here?" Lee Sin asks nervously.

Shen reveals her lucious, long brown hair after removing her helmet, flirting with Lee Sin, then realizing it was a complete waste of effort. Lee Sin could not see the glamourous hairflip.

Shen then continues to take off her suit, showing off her large muscles, and petite breasts.

"Wh-what are you doing, Shen?" Lee Sin asks in a confused tone, while Shen doesn't make a sound taking off her clothes.

"We might as well just jump into it. There's no point in trying to make it super romantic. We're not going to be a thing. No one is going to ship Shee or Len. We'll have sex, and be returned to males. That's it. Done deal."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lee Sin replies as she stands up and begins to take off her loose clothing, leaving on the bandana.

"So.. um..." Shen stutters at the actual thought of commencing in sexual relations with Lee Sin.

"Just, kiss me."

"Okay."

**From here on out - until the next line ^ - this is NSFW. I am also really bad at writing sex scenes. Forgive me, reader.**

Shen walks towards Lee Sin, and they touch lips. They both linger for some time, and Shen decides to make the next move, and grabs Lee Sin's rear.

"Oo!" Lee Sin squeaks at the warm, rough touch of Shen's strong hands.

Shen places both hands firmly on Lee Sin's soft buttcheeks as they begin to share saliva.

Lee Sin pauses, moving away from Shen's smooth lips, and says; "This feels so right."

Shen heard what she wanted to hear. She leads Lee Sin to the floor, and begins to carress her large breasts as she kisses Lee Sin much more passionately.

Lee Sin does not complain, and lets it flow as if it were meant to happen.

"How about we make this the /Kinky/ Monastery?" Shen asks, as she pulls out a Vorpal Blade, and slides it against Lee Sin's cheek.

"You're such a tease, Shen."

"I know, now shut up," Shen says roughly as she forces the end of the Vorpal Blade into Lee Sin's mouth.

Lee Sin slowly begins to suck the end of the blade back and forth, as if it were a penis.

"Hehehe," Shen giggles as she moves her right hand behind and begins to rub Lee Sin's vagina.

"That.. feels incredible," Lee Sin moans as she takes a pause from sucking the Vorpal Blade's end.

Shen slowly enters two fingers into Lee Sin, causing her to tighten up. "That feels... odd, but very good at the same time.."

"Females are weird, aren't they?"

"That they are, Shen."

Shen continues to carress Lee Sin's breasts while she takes the Vorpal Blade out of her mouth, and slowly exchanges her hand's place with it.

"Ou!" Lee Sin groans in pleasure.

"You like it, Lee?"

"Very much so."

They begin to kiss again passionately, Shen's soft hair falling onto Lee Sin's face, and Lee Sin enjoys the touch.

Lee Sin moves her hand over to Shen's vagina, and mimicks what Shen did to her. She can sense Shen releasing a feeling of pleasure, so she continues, at a slightly faster rate.

Both of them know it's getting intense now, and are trying to figure out what to do next. Trying to think of the key factor that would trigger the gender reversal.

Lee Sin swaps places with Shen in a flash, and Shen is suprised by such quick movement. Lee Sin takes the Vorpal Blade out from her vagina and sticks it into Shen's mouth, and then begins to lower her body down to where her mouth is height-level with Shen's inner thighs.

Lee Sin pauses for a brief moment, and then begins to lick Shen's vagina.

Shen lets out a moan as Lee Sin moves her tongue back and forth against her clitoris.

"You really know how to make a girl happy down there," Shen says jokingly. "Have you done that before?"

Lee Sin moves away from Shen from a short time, and says; "Before I lost my sight, I had a girlfriend. We were very active, but when I lit myself ablaze for two months, she stopped seeing me, and I tried to make contact with her, but she didn't like the new me. She had a thing against blind guys, I think."

Shen replies with a soft tone, "She's really missing out now." She chuckles as Lee Sin inserts her tongue into Shen's vagina, and then lets out a soft moan of pleasure.

Lee Sin turned her body around so Shen could eat her out as well. Shen quickly adapted and copied Lee Sin's actions. Both were feeling lots of pleasure. Shen quietly took out the lubricated-from-siliva Vorpal Blade out of her mouth, and slowly inserted it into Lee Sin's ass.

Lee Sin flinched at the feeling, because there was some pain behind the newly found pleasure.

"I don't think things are usually supposed to go /in/ that hole." Lee Sin said with confusion.

"Does it feel good?" Shen asked.

"Well, yeah, very good." Lee Sin replied.

"Then don't complain, hot stuff."

Lee Sin giggled, and then continued to lick Shen's clitoris, along with entering a finger into her vagina.

After a little bit, Shen lay Lee Sin on the floor, and positioned herself across from Lee Sin, so that their vaginas were touching. Shen began to rub fast, and Lee Sin responded with the same movement.

They both let out soft pleasure-filled moans at the motion of scissoring, Lee Sin still with the Vorpal Blade in her ass. Shen then pulled out another Vorpal Blade, covered it in spit, and stuck it in her own ass. They were both feeling maximum pleasure now. They rubbed, faster and faster, and they felt connected. They got a tingling sensation, as if they had to pee. They rubbed and rubbed, and finally, it got to the point where they both had climaxed, releasing fluids onto eachother's thighs and stomach.

Everything went black for a few seconds for Shen, and then he came to.

(Yes, /he/.)

"What happened?" Lee Sin asked, then being surprised at the tone of his voice.

"We're male agai-" Shen was then interrupted by both of their large penises ejaculating onto each other.

"Wha~" Lee Sin said in pleasure.

They both slowly got up, and soon realized they both had Vorpal Blade's lodged in their asses.

Shen and Lee Sin began to get feelings of pleasure as each ridge from the blade's handle passed across their anus, both enjoying the anal stimulation.

They threw the Vorpal Blades on to the ground in front of them, and Shen spoke; "Well, I'm not using those again." He chuckled, but Lee Sin stood silent, glad that the genderswap had occurred.

"Let's get cleaned up, shall we?" Shen asked as he kneeled to Lee Sin's stomach and began to lick the fluids off of Lee Sin's stomach and thighs.

"Why are you doing that, Shen?" asked Lee Sin.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it."

"Fair enough."

Shen cleaned himself off with his suit, and then looked at it. "I could give this to one of the female Kinkou Warriors. She wouldn't even have to know what we did in it."

Lee Sin grabbed his clothes, and put them on quickly. "Thank you for doing this with me, Shen. It meant a lot. We'll do it again, if we ever get genderbent for the second time."

"I'll be waiting!" replied Shen with enthusiasm.

Lee Sin walked out of the Kinkou Monastery, happy to be male again.

_**fin**_


End file.
